La dama del reflejo
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot] Ella ya había elegido a un chico. Cuando llega el día de la fiesta todos se quedaron sorprendidos por conocer en persona a la misteriosa chica, en especial aquel que ayudo para que convenciera a Zen.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Mystic Messenger no me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _One-Shot. Género:_ _ **Friendship/**_ _Hurt-Comfort_ _ **/ Romance**_ _Clasificación K+/T_

 _Tendrá un pequeño leve entre Jumin Han x MC/Oc x Zen. Puede que haya algo de cambio de personalidades en los personajes._

 **Summary: [One-shot]** _Ella ya había elegido a un chico. Cuando llega el día de la fiesta todos se quedaron sorprendidos por conocer en persona a la misteriosa chica, en especial aquel que ayudo para que convenciera a Zen._

* * *

 **La dama del reflejo**

* * *

 _ **~«**_ _Me miro al espejo, ahí la veo._

 _Es esa la que llega_

 _Y se va._

 _¿A quien ama ahora?_

 _¿A quién amará?_

 _¿Es mía o de otro?_ _ **»~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La organización con el tema de los invitados fue exitosa logrando una cierta cantidad de más personas a diferencia de lo que recuerdan los miembros de RFA de cuando estaba Rika. La comodidad en las decoraciones entre cortinas beige, manteles de mesa con mezcla de azul, blanco y detalles dorados causaba un afecto positivo en las personas que observaban con determinación, incluyendo la iluminación y las telas que se ataban junto con tres o cuatro candelabros de techo que fue una pieza central de la decoración. La fiesta había salido como lo han planeado: elegante y extravagante. La prensa y los reporteros también fueron recibidos ya que Zen quiere dar un discurso para defenderse de las falsas acusaciones que hizo Echo Girl y en parte, defender a Jumin Han por una acusación absurda de que le gusta los hombres, gracias a esas pruebas que obtuvo con ayuda de Saeyoun (Seven), Yoosung, en parte también de Jaehee Kang y de Jumin Han donde tuvieron la idea para ayudar a uno de sus miembros que apenas estaba siendo conocido por su esfuerzo en su carrera como actor. No obstante, esas acusaciones hacia Zen lo dejaron con días amargos que a la larga seguía de pie por su interés amoroso: básicamente su chica ideal, Jennifer.

Mientras que el albino de ojos carmesí dejaba a su chica junto a Saeyoin, Yoosung y Jaehee para preparar su discurso, ella comenzaba a hablar con ellos. Sobre todo que al fin se conocen en persona, sin dudas estuvieron sorprendidos de conocer a la mujer misteriosa que habitaba en el departamento de Rika y que por suerte, fue salvada de una terrible tragedia.

―Hola, Jenny ¿Cómo estás? ― El pelirrojo se acercaba para abrazarla con fuerza y después se distancia para no tener problemas ―. Al fin nos conocemos compañera.

―Bien por suerte, es un gusto conocerlos. Tú debes ser Seven ―dijo la joven, sonriendo de lado.

―Hola, yo soy Jaehee Kang ―se presentó la asistente. Estrechando su mano con la suya, respetando cierta distancia, por otro lado ella se contenía las ganas de abrazarla ya que todavía recuerda el tema de la explosión como método de seguridad para el departamento.

―Al fin, te conozco en persona, Jaehee Kang.

―Jennifer sobre el tema de la seguridad…

―Jaehee, estamos para divertirnos. Ese tema se habla a parte ¿No es así, Jenny? ―reprochaba el rubio que abrazó por unos segundos a la pelirroja.

A parte de conocerla, esta clase de afectos tenía sus otros motivos; por la situación del departamento de la cual casi ocurre una tragedia y por agradecimiento de que la fiesta pudo organizarse a tiempo. Su prima estaría agradecida con ella, sobre todo confiar a una desconocida tal responsabilidad para planear.

―Es un gusto conocerte Yoosung. Tienes razón, hay que disfrutar al máximo ―dijo Jennifer con entusiasmo ―. Solo espero que la gente crea en la verdad del discurso de Zen.

― ¡Animo, Jenny! ―exclamó, Seven apoyando la palma de su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

Ambos hombres junto con la asistente vieron la hermosa sonrisa de la nueva miembro, quien al parecer se sentía cómoda, porque tenía ese presentimiento de que ya los conocía desde hace mucho tiempo pero en realidad, se trataba de días por el cual fue conociendo un poco de cada uno de los integrantes del RFA.

El pelirrojo trataba de que la joven no piense en ese tema, la toma de la mano haciendo un gesto de gentileza a _la princesa_ para guiarle hacia las mesas del resto de los invitados. Así mira el centro de las mesas donde se encuentra una jarra de porcelana fina de color azul con unos delicados contornos dorados y dentro había varias flores de diferentes colores.

―Seven, esto es hermoso ―dijo Jennifer. Tocando con delicadeza una rosa rojiza, hasta tenía un rico perfume ―Todo salió como ustedes querían.

―Jennifer, esto fue el fruto de su esfuerzo. Pudo convencer a que vengan más invitados a la fiesta ―habló, la castaña sonriendo de lado ―Gracias por todo esto.

―Jenny, gracias por hacer posible esta fiesta ―Musitó el rubio, una vez que la invitaba a sentarse en una silla para tomarla de las manos ―Estoy feliz de que los invitados del juego lololo estén aquí.

Ella miraba a sus amigos y aun pensaba que todo esto puede ser un sueño. Desde haber ingresado al departamento de Rika y por guiarse a través del mensaje de un desconocido, su vida ha dado un gran giro inesperado. Disimuladamente se pellizcaba en la palma de su mano, el pequeño dolor le demostró que todo es real. Sin embargo, saber que el chico que eligió y que le salvó la vida es tan talentoso…También valiente por haber enfrentado a ese sujeto desconocido. La joven se levanta de su asiento, pidiendo permiso a sus amigos para que pueda retirarse aunque eso no era necesario porque debería seguir recibiendo algunos invitados más.

―Ahora regreso, debo recibir a los invitados, pronto Zenny va hablar y no me lo quiero perder.

La castaña recordó que Jumin Han se encontraba sentado a dos mesas hacia el fondo, hablando por unos segundos con el príncipe del petróleo y por eso, se olvidó de presentar al hijo del CEO. Aunque lo vio ponerse de pie para dialogar con otras personas que lo reconocieron y como siempre, se podía notar una copa de vino tinto que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

―Señorita, Jennifer ¿Quiere ver a…? ―Suspira. No pudo terminar de formar su pregunta ya que la había perdido de vista entre la reporteros ―. Debo ir a presentar a Zen.

Se levanta de la mesa, viendo que los otros miembros la acompañan hasta el escenario para dar la iniciativa de la conferencia de prensa. La asistente Kang se encarga de agarrar el micrófono y sube con cuidado los escalones, porque va a dar una presentación rápida así de una vez puedan cumplir con su objetivo. Y, después se pueda disfrutar de la fiesta.

Detrás del escenario, el muchacho de cabellos plateado se encontraba dialogando un poco con Yoosung preguntando por su amada:

― ¿Dónde está mi princesa?

―Todavía recibe a los invitados ―respondió, el rubio dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda de su compañero.

― ¿Estás seguro de decirle a la prensa que tienes novia? ―preguntó Seven estando desconcertado. Puede que sea algo precipitado para dar una noticia así, aunque por otro lado no sería mala idea. Lo juega en sentido contradictorio a tal declaración seria la seguridad de Jennifer para cuando termine la fiesta.

―Lo dudo, con todo lo que ha sucedido por el riesgo que sufrió Jenny de la amenaza de la bomba ― hizo un leve respingón con su nariz, luego exhalo para continuar con sus palabras ―. Prefiero que por el momento nuestra relación sea en secreto, no toleraría que pase por lo mismo.

―Entiendo, Zen mejor todavía para ella.

― _Hola, perd_ _ón si pido un poco de su atención. Quiero presentar a Hyun Ryu, conocido por su nombre artístico Zen._

Los invitados aplauden, los reporteros se acercaban con sus micrófonos para hacer un par de preguntas, también otros grababan con sus celulares la declaración y los fotógrafos querían captar cada momento, cada gesto que realizaba el muchacho una vez presentado arriba del escenario. El albino subía al escenario buscando con la mirada a su amada, por el cual la terminó encontrando cerca de la entrada a la fiesta, aun recibiendo a un par de invitados pero también ponía su atención en lo que dirá en su discurso para declararse inocente. Obviamente, había llamado al único testigo que tenía a su favor cuando vio a Echo Girl que se había acercado a Zen en su momento; siendo aquella vez que el actor musical se encontraba lesionado y caminando con las muletas para salir a comprar pan en forma de pez.

Por otro lado, él había terminado de hablar con un par de invitados de la asociación de ciudadanos cultos, acomoda su corbata y luego comenzó a caminar para acercarse al escenario para que Zen vea que también está presente. Sin embargo, Jumin se desvió de su camino para mirarse por unos segundos en el espejo que se encontraba cerca de la puerta principal; acomodaba un poco su saco de gala que se distinguía por el color azul marino oscuro, al igual que el resto de su conjunto del traje a excepción de su camisa blanca y sus zapatos de color negro. Cuando su atención iba a estar dirigida hacia la declaración honesta del actor musical, miró de reojo por ayuda del mismo espejo, el reflejo de una hermosa mujer que terminaba de recibir a los invitados y de esto supone que se trata de la nueva organizadora, una pelirroja de cabello largo y rizado que llegaba por arriba de su cintura; llevando un delicado vestido negro de mangas largas y dejando notar el escote en forma de corazón. Un poco ajustado a sus curvas, teniendo al descubierto su espalda hasta su cintura, con listones color negro en forma de equis.

Jumin se deleitaba observando detenidamente a la mujer que veía gracias al reflejo del espejo, porque le resultaba conocida. Sacó su celular para revisar algunos mensajes y en ese momento se encuentra con la foto de perfil de la encantadora chica ahí presente, que miraba con emoción a su amado.

― _¿Jennifer?_ _―_ pronunció su nombre asombrado. Comparaba la foto que tenía con esa joven, ahora que la tenía aquí presente podía entregarle un ramo de rosas que había encargado para este día.

" _Creí haber escuchado una voz conocida"_ se dijo en su mente. La pelirroja voltea ligeramente porque cree haber escuchado su nombre pero nadie estaba cerca.

El joven se había adentrado por una zona privada del salón donde tenía de por medio el pasillo y tanto a izquierda como a derecha varias habitaciones por la cual entra a una habitación, se encontraba el resto de la decoración para el salón de fiesta, no tardó mucho respecto a buscar su regalo para Jennifer pero cuando salió creyó haber escuchado algo que le hizo dudar…

― _Tengo una novia actualmente y por el momento quiero mantenerlo en privado_ _―_ la voz del albino que se escuchaba fuerte por el micrófono.

" _¿Qué debo decirle cuando llegue? –Hola Jennifer, me presento soy Jumin Han, te había ayudado para que visites a Zen así podías convencerlo de la publicidad. Felicitaciones por el éxito de la fiesta y…-"_ el muchacho venia pensando en la manera que podría felicitarla sin sonar muy emocional, manteniendo su postura reservada e indiferente pero su mente queda en blanco al verla caminar hacia él. Viendo como ese cabello rojizo se movía de un lado a otro, siendo hipnotizado por es bello color.

El joven empresario no recuerda quien es la novia del actor, entonces sigue avanzando hasta acercarse hacia ella para entregarle el ramo de rosas.

―Ju-min…Han―Ella tartamudeó, al sentir los labios del chico sobre su mano. Mostrando su comportamiento gentil y caballeroso ante una dama, el ramo de rosas estaba siendo sostenida por su brazo izquierdo.

―Eres un poco atrevida para llamarme de esa manera ―comentó, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.

―R-Recuerdo que eso me dijiste cuando fuiste el primero en llamarme ―dijo Jennifer donde buscaba hacer contacto visual con él.

Jumin Han sonríe de lado y se levanta del suelo para quedar frente a frente de ella para entregarle el ramo, así le felicitaba antes de que la fiesta continúe y verla ocupada con otros asuntos.

―Hola Jennifer. Me presento, soy Jumin Han ―dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Logra entregarle las rosas para recibir a cambio un agradecimiento de su parte y viendo como esos labios carnosos se curvaban a una hermosa sonrisa. Él trata de disimular un poco sus mejillas coloradas ya que se sentía avergonzado de estar mirando un poco fijo a los labios.

―Muchas gracias, Jumin. No era necesario este obsequio ―musitó la pelirroja, mostrando una aspecto tímida ―Todo fue gracias a ustedes.

La pelirroja siente que su barbilla estaba siendo rozada con un toque grácil y delicado por los dedos del empresario, levantándole un poco su rostro para tener ese contacto visual con ella, aunque no se había dado cuenta de esos orbes de color café claros. Sin dudarlo dos veces, Jumin se había arriesgado en robarle un beso, disfrutándolo y saboreando esos labios hasta sentir que esa mujer toma su distancia con sus mejillas coloradas.

― ¿Cómo me reconociste? ― preguntó, desviando la mirada.

―Fue gracias al espejo, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas cerca de la entrada ― respondió, acariciando su rostro.

―Que gracioso ―musitó, sonriendo ―Jumin, soy la novia de Zen…

El celular del señor Han comienza a sonar y se trataba de su asistente.

―Perdón, debo atender una llamada ―contradecía ―No me arrepiento y por cierto, felicitaciones Jennifer.

Se despide dándole un beso en su frente para retirarse y darle la espalda a la joven con su ramo de rosas. Este se había quedado perplejo porque no recordaba que el actor tuviera oficialmente una novia. No obstante, no se sentía culpable aunque quizás más adelante cambie su punto de vista respecto a lo que hizo. No fue su intención, causar un problema así.

― _Jennifer ¿Dónde estás?_

La voz de Zen capta la atención de ambos, Jumin se prepara para salir por otro lado sosteniendo su celular así atendiendo la llamada de su asistente. Sin embargo, mira por última vez como el albino de orbes rojizos también le traía un ramo de rosas pero en este caso son de color blanco con alguna mezclilla amarillenta. Hasta ve como ese chico le besaba apasionadamente a su amada, ya que su declaración honesta e inocente fue todo un existo incluso gracias a la ayuda de su único testigo que lo acompaño para darle la contra a Echo Girl. Las preguntas de cómo llegaron ese ramo de rosas rojizas hacia Jennifer era un tema que debía explicarle después… No obstante, en ese momento el caballero blanco vino a buscar a su dama pero lo que no sabe es que el caballero negro llego para reclamar a la misma mujer que en su principio quería intimidarla para que se mostrara en el chat donde comenzó todo. Ahora, Jumin Han agradece mentalmente de que esa encantadora mujer se haya quedado como miembro del RFA porque o sino esto nunca hubiera sucedido, tampoco no la conocería en persona…A menos que sus destinos se cruzaran de manera diferente.

Ella ya había elegido a un chico. Cuando llegó el día de la fiesta todos se quedaron sorprendidos por conocer en persona a la misteriosa chica, en especial aquel que ayudo para que convenciera a Zen. El joven empresario se retiraba del salón de fiestas acompañado por su asistente que se había quedado algo confundida por la sonrisa de su superior y por verlo algo ausente cuando uno de los integrantes estaba dando una declaración importante.

― ¿Sucedió algo, señor Han? ―preguntó, la castaña parecía estar algo desconcertada.

―No pasó nada, asistente ―contestó, mostrando una postura firme e indiferente, aunque sonríe por lo bajo ―.Pero conocí a una dama al ver su reflejo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **N/A:** _ **Es mi primer fanfic de Mystic Messenger. La primera ruta que terminé fue la de Zen pero con el final bueno y donde toda la prensa conoce al jugador como la novia oficial. En este caso hice todo lo opuesto, hasta incluí un leve Jumin x MC/Oc x Zen. Quizás en la próxima hago un long fic con la temática de esta pareja- un poco de ese triángulo amoroso que me interesa.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen si tiene alguna falta de ortografía.**_

 _ **Feliz Navidad (atrasado) y espero que hayan tenido un gran Feliz Año Nuevo.**_

 _ **Me despido por hoy.**_

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H (c)**


End file.
